There Is No Charlie
by SilverTurtle
Summary: Quinn, Santana, and Brittany always plan their Halloween costumes together and this year is no different. Fluff. Unholy Trinity friendship, Brittana, and Faberry.


_**A/N: **So, I'm dipping my toe into the Glee fandom because whatrumorstho on Tumblr apparently has magical powers and I have no defense against them._**  
**

*****'*******  
**

**THERE IS NO CHARLIE**

"No, we're not doing that again," Quinn groaned as she pulled the witch hat from her head where Santana had jammed it down over her ears. She ran her fingers through her short hair, fluffing it back up where the hat had flattened it. "We've been witches for Halloween the last two years. First the Charmed ones where you made me be the psychic one before she got cool. Then the Sanderson sisters where you made me be the fat one! Can we please be something _else_ this year?"

Santana crossed her arms and glared, "Have you got any better ideas for a three person costume?"

"Oh! We could be the fairies from Sleeping Beauty, San!" Brittany clapped, "Or, or the Powerpuff Girls! I love the Powerpuff Girls! Do you remember when we used to watch it together every afternoon and you always pretended to be Buttercup and protected me from crime and the forces of evil? You were such a good Buttercup, San. I was always safe with you."

Santana smiled one of the adoring smiles she reserved for Brittany. "I remember, Britt. You were a great Bubbles."

"I am not being Blossom. That hair bow would weigh a ton. And I'd rather not have Puck ruin the Powerpuff Girls for me forever by perving over our dresses." Quinn mock scowled, still amused with the image of Santana as a little girl running around dragging Brittany by the hand and threatening imaginary enemies with a stick. "What else you got?"

Brittany flopped backwards on Quinn's bed, "We could be the Cowardly Lion, the Tin Man, and the Scarecrow?"

"Those are guys," Santana complained, "And we'd need a Dorothy."

"We both know the perfect girl to play Dorothy," Quinn pointed out with a small grin.

Santana rolled her eyes, "I know you're all up in Berry's business nowadays, Q, but I am not having that much crazy anywhere near me on Halloween. I don't care how much you want to see her in pigtails again."

"She's my friend now. And she's not crazy, just enthusiastic and very single mindedly dedicated," Quinn defended before her eyes glazed over as she remembered the last time Rachel had worn pigtails in an effort to emulate Britney Spears; it was a prime example of Rachel's dedication to her roles. Quinn still had dreams about that outfit.

Santana eyed Quinn for a moment before sneering, "Gross, Q! Stop fantasizing about the hobbit! You're drooling!"

"She's not a hobbit," Quinn countered mildly, discreetly wiping her mouth just to be sure. "And she's cute in pigtails."

"She was hot," Brittany agreed prompting an incredulous stare from both Quinn and Santana. She took in their expressions, "What? She's not as sexy as me but she was hot in that tied up shirt with the lollipop."

"Oh," Quinn moaned quietly, "I forgot about the lollipop."

"Stop, stop," Santana put her hands out to ward off any further discussion of Rachel Berry and her hypothetical hotness, "You're gonna make me hurl. Can we get back to costume ideas, please?"

"Well, you two have shot down all my costumes," Brittany said, "So what have you got?"

"Three Musketeers?" Quinn offered.

"Again, dudes," Santana said. She moved over to the bed and stood between Brittany's knees, "They're cool and all but I want to be wearing a sexy costume with my lady."

Brittany grinned and pulled Santana down on top of her, "You're always sexy, San. And I think you'd be totally hot with a sword and one of those special hats with feathers."

Santana kissed Brittany, "You too, baby. But I still don't want to be a dude for Halloween. We're going to Puck's party after all. He has rules about that sort of thing."

"We could go as X-Men," Quinn made a face at her own suggestion.

"How much time did you spend with Trouty Mouth to come up with that?" Santana scoffed.

"Shut up," Quinn kicked her foot in Santana's direction, "He was sweet. He had all those old X-Men cartoons and we watched them while babysitting his siblings. It's not like I borrowed his comics."

"Oh, but the comics are so good," Brittany said, "I mean, not the words and stuff, those got confusing because they kept doing weird things with the story line, but there's such great art. It always made me want to pet Beast. His fur looks so soft. Like Lord Tubbington's only blue. I bet Beast would let me braid his fur without scratching me."

"I'm sure he would, Britt," Quinn assured.

"Whatever," Santana rolled her eyes, "Not X-Men. It's not fun if we can't have the powers too."

"Well, then you think of something Negative Nancy."

Santana snorted, "Negative Nancy? Really, Q? That's the best you've got?"

"Shut up," Quinn rubbed the back of her neck, "I'm trying to be a nicer person."

"Jeez. Either Berry is great in the sack or is some sort of voodoo goddess to have you this whipped," Santana laughed.

Quinn blushed bright pink, "We're not even—that's not—she's just...ugh. Shut up."

Santana kept laughing.

Brittany smiled and hugged Santana tighter, "I think it's cute. Quinn finally knows why she's always watched Rachel and now she's trying to get her attention in a good way instead of the bad ways."

Quinn's eyes dropped to the floor, "Thanks, Britt."

"Don't worry, Q," Brittany said, "San and I will help."

Santana groaned but didn't protest, "But _after_ we decide on costumes!"

"Ducks!" Brittany sat up and dislodged Santana, "Like Huey, Dewey, and Louie!"

"They're boys, babe." Santana pulled Brittany back down and reclaimed her spot against her side.

Quinn mused for a moment, "Those three chicks from Avatar: The Last Airbender?"

"Nerd!" Santana crowed, "Seriously, you spent way too much time with Pillow Lips. Besides, those costumes would be way too hard with the robes and curly toed boots. We'd have to make them ourselves."

"Oh, I'm the nerd when you know what their outfits look like without looking them up," Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Psh, whatever." Santana just snuggled more tightly against Brittany and ignored the amused look the blondes shared over her head.

They were silent for a while before Quinn flipped on her television and started channel surfing.

"Wait, wait, stop Q, go back!" Santana sat up and yanked the remote out of Quinn's hand and pushed buttons until she'd gotten back to the channel she wanted. "There! That's it!"

"What, San?" Brittany had fallen into a light doze but had startled awake with Santana's outburst.

"Our costumes, Britt. I know what we're going to be."

Quinn looked curiously at the television, "If we go dressed like they are everyone's going to think we're just all being Lara Croft."

"Don't you know anything, Q?" Santana grinned at her former squad captain, "This show is a reboot of an older one from the seventies."

"How do you know that?" Quinn cocked an eyebrow.

"My mom loved the original and was excited it was finally making a t.v. comeback. She wore out our copies of the Drew Barrymore movies." Santana rolled her eyes at her mother's eccentricity, "I'm sure Britt's mom still has clothes from the seventies in their attic, doesn't she babe?"

"Yeah, we totally used to use them for dress-up," Brittany nodded. "I like this idea, San."

"Me too," Quinn agreed. She looked up the show online and saw the title card for the original show. She grinned and pointed at her screen, "We're totally going to have to do this pose when we get to the party."

The other two laughed and agreed.

"Alright," Quinn said, "You two get the clothes. I'll get the accessories."

"Accessories?" Brittany tilted her head, "What accessories?"

"If we're going to do this pose we're going to need a walkie-talkie and a fake gun," Quinn said.

Brittany frowned, "I don't like guns. And I don't want to have to carry anything when I want to dance."

"I know, Britt," Quinn soothed. "That's why you're going to be this one," she pointed to the one whose hands were held out in some martial arts pose.

"That's Kelly," Santana informed. "The one with the gun is Sabrina, who will be me. And the one in the middle is Jill. That's you, Q."

Brittany and Quinn nodded their agreement.

"We have a plan, ladies," Quinn said, "Let's get to it."

***'***

Two weeks later when they burst through Puck's front door in their bell-bottoms, peasant blouses, and suit blazers and struck their pose they were greeted with raucous laughter and a round of applause. The festivities were already in full swing, which was their intent in arriving late to make their entrance, and they broke their pose to join in the fun.

Brittany and Santana almost immediately found themselves drinks and took up their places in the designated dance area. Santana's fake gun was tucked comfortably in her pants at the small of her back which left one hand free to pull Brittany close and make sure they danced pressed together.

Quinn abandoned her walkie-talkie on a table and drifted room to room greeting the Glee club kids whenever she ran into them. She made it into the kitchen and was met with the sight of a very scantily clad Rachel Berry. She blinked, stunned, thinking she was imagining this vision before her. But no. That really was Rachel and she really was dressed in a metal bikini.

"Quinn!" Rachel trilled when she spotted her, "I didn't get the chance to approach you at the door but I greatly admired your dedication to your role with that dramatic entrance and I'm impressed by the authenticity of your costumes. Excellent choice coming as the Charlie's Angels. I'm also quite charmed by your allocation of characters. I assume you're Jill," not waiting for Quinn's confirming nod Rachel continued, "which means Santana and Brittany are dressed as Sabrina and Kelly, whom had much speculation about the subtext of their relationship. Many people believed they were romantically involved with one another, much as Santana and Brittany are, and in fact there is a great deal of fan fiction written about that very thing! It's really quite clever. Though I see you've taken some liberties with regards to the hair style Jill usually sported."

"Uh, uhm, thanks," Quinn couldn't stop her eyes roaming up and down Rachel's form, drinking in a sight that would certainly be making repeat appearances in her dreams, "They are authentic. The clothes. They're Britt's mom's from the seventies. And my hair is too short to do the Farrah Fawcett do and wigs are uncomfortable so I had to improvise." She gestured vaguely at her own head to indicate her playfully mussed shorter hair, reminiscent of the style she'd worn at the beginning of the year but without the pink color. Her hand swept down as if to reach for Rachel before she stopped herself and asked a little breathlessly, "Rachel, what are you wearing?"

"Oh," Rachel looked down at herself, "Well. I am dressed as Princess Leia from the science fiction classic Star Wars. She's one of the premiere women of science fiction and a great role model for young women, or so Blaine tells me. This is her slave costume, a replica of course, from when she was being held captive by the repulsive Jabba the Hutt. Interestingly enough I, too, came dressed as part of a group. Kurt is fulfilling the role of Luke Skywalker, Blaine makes an admirable Han Solo, and Finn is a perfect Chewbacca!"

Quinn licked her lips, looked Rachel up and down again, screwed up her courage and blurted out, "You look amazing."

Rachel beamed at her. "Thank you, Quinn! I was so nervous to be displaying this much skin. It's even more than my Britney Spears outfit. But Kurt assured me that Halloween is a prime opportunity to step outside one's usual comfort zone, particularly for women, and when he came up with this group idea and the others were so enthusiastic about it I just couldn't refuse. Though it only just occurred to me that all the boys are fully covered whereas I am dressed in little more than underwear which smacks unpleasantly of sexism and I cannot abide by that. I should have noticed before. Perhaps when Noah mentioned something about being his only hope for a good time tonight, which I assumed was an inversion of Leia's line to Obi Wan Kenobi but now believe to have been some sort of pick-up line."

"Rachel," Quinn took Rachel's hands and caught her worried eyes, "Puck's a pig. Kurt's right about Halloween being a time to step out of your comfort zone. And usually for women that means dressing up in something kind of slutty, but honestly? You look gorgeous. And so sexy. Own it. Empower yourself. Know that you look absolutely stunning, everyone will want you, and not a single person can touch you if you don't want them to."

"Quinn," Rachel looked wonderingly into Quinn's eyes then threw her arms around her neck and squeezed. "Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me coming from you."

Quinn held Rachel tightly, hands soaking in the feel of Rachel's bare skin, and said, "I'm just being honest."

Rachel pulled her head back but made no move to break the embrace, "You think I look sexy?"

"No," Quinn said teasingly and continued before Rachel's face could fall, "I know you do."

Rachel smiled, "And you think everyone will want me?"

"I'm sure of it," Quinn nodded.

"And you're part of that everyone," Rachel mused so quietly that Quinn almost didn't hear. Rachel bit her lip and looked up at Quinn through her eyelashes, "Does that mean that you...want me, Quinn?"

Quinn sucked in a breath, her fingers reflexively digging into Rachel's hips and drawing her that much closer, but didn't answer.

"Be honest," Rachel whispered staring directly into Quinn's eyes and letting her emotions shine through her own, "Please, Quinn. Do _you_ want me?"

Quinn crumbled at the pleading look in Rachel's eyes. She bit her lip, chewed on it, and released. After a long moment of just staring into Rachel's eyes, drawing comfort from the softness in them, and feeling her warmth pressed all along her front she released the only word she could with the breath she'd held, "Yes."

Rachel wasted a moment longer just to smile brilliantly at Quinn, letting her elation fill her up and spill out to radiate from her face. Then she threaded her fingers in Quinn's hair and pulled her into a chaste but passionate kiss, a first of many.

Quinn, though aflame with desire to keep going, broke the kiss to ask, "Finn?"

"Hasn't been my boyfriend since before summer started. I'm part of this group costume on Kurt's insistence," Rachel answered swiftly and reclaimed Quinn's lips. This time in a kiss a great deal less chaste as tongues got involved.

Quinn was more than happy to let Rachel press her back against the counter and sweep them away in this connection they were finally realizing the meaning of.

Brittany skipped into the kitchen dragging Santana by the hand and squealed joyfully, "Aw, look San! Quinn didn't need our help after all! She got Rachel all by herself!"

"Joy," Santana deadpanned as she rummaged through the refrigerator, "Now I'll have the pleasure of looking at that whenever I step foot inside the school."

"No, you won't" Brittany countered, "They're hot but that won't matter because your eyes will be closed."

"What, why?" Santana removed herself from the cold confines of the fridge bearing two wine coolers and rolled her eyes at the still occupied couple.

Brittany giggled, "Because we'll be doing that same thing. Only to each other. And everyone will be looking at us. We'll be way hotter."

Santana smirked confidently, "Damn right we will."

**THE END**

*****'*****

_**A/N:** Please review. _**  
**


End file.
